Anna (Fire Emblem Composite)
Summary Anna is a traditionally recurring character throughout the Fire Emblem series, often appearing as a guide, shopkeeper, or some other role. In the latest installments, it's revealed that Anna is actually the name of all the sisters in their family (who just happen to look alike). Supposedly each Anna's name is pronounced differently and thus they can be distinguished. This profile covers the abilities of all possible canon and DLC Annas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Anna Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Magic (Including dark magic), Bows, Swords, Axes, Shuriken and Staffs, Can Heal with Staves, Durability Negation (Luna and Aether), Passive debuffing against swords, lances, clubs, axes, daggers, shuriken and magic, Limited Invulnerability (Miracle), Teleportation (Via the Warp, Rescue and Entrap staves), Healing, Regeneration (Low), Damage Reduction (Pavise, Aegis, Dragonskin), Limited Power Nullification (Dragonskin), Damage Reflection (Counter and Countermagic), Stats amplification and debuffing, Duplication, Paralysis (Toxic Brew), Summoning (Can summon an unlimited number of warriors ), Status Effect Inducement, Flight (Witch, Pegasus Knight, Wyvern Rider classes), BFR (Via Warp staff and Outrealm/Dragon's Gate), Portal Creation, Cloth Manipulation (Raider weapons), Life-Energy Absorption (Nosferatu), Teleportation via Warp (Skill). Curse Manipulation via Hexing Rod, Resurrection via Bifröst, Telepathy (Can talk to the main characters without being present), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill souls), Can survive without her soul Attack Potency: At least Town level (Should be superior to the enemies in Apotheosis, who are superior to Walhart) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Superior to Walhart) Stamina: Superhuman, passive regeneration heals her stamina. Range: Extended melee range with swords. Tens to hundreds of meters with magic. Hundreds of kilometers with teleportation (Warp in FE10 can teleport Begnion's Senators across all the continent). Can travel between parallel worlds (As the gatekeeper of the Outrealm and Dragon's Gate she can access different timelines and worlds). Standard Equipment: Swords, lances, bows, shuriken, staves and magic tomes. Intelligence: Gifted, possesses the combined intelligence of the Anna sisters, some of which are adept fighters. Weaknesses: Killing the duplicate also kills her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Luna: An attack that ignores half of the enemy's defense. * Sol: An attack that heals half of the damage dealt to the enemy. * Aether: Combines both Sol and Luna consecutively. * Lethality: Kills the enemy in one hit. * Ignis: Enhances her physical attacks with the use of magic and her magical attacks with her body's strength. * Dragonskin: An ability that halves the damage Anna receives even from durability negating attacks, negates one hit killing techniques and damage redirection. * Pavise/Aegis: Both skills reduce the damage Anna receives. * Counter/Countermagic: The enemy receives as much damage as Anna, counter applies to physical attacks while countermagic to magic. * Renewal: Anna heals passively any wound and restores her stamina. * Warp (ability): An ability that allows Anna to teleport. * Warp (staff): This staff transports people and allows the user to teleport. * Nosferatu (tome): Any damage dealt with this tome will heal Anna in the same amount. * Miracle: Reduces in half any lethal damage Anna would take and she becomes invulnerable if she is badly hurt. * Sleep (staff) * Toxic brew: A paralysis inducement effect that's passively added to Anna's attacks. * Poison strike: Similar to Toxic brew, this skill adds the poison effect to Anna's attacks, which damages the enemy and reduces their stamina. * Vengeance: The more damage she has suffered, the more damage her attacks will deal. *'Sword/Bow/Axe/Shuriken/Tome-breaker:' Attacks that utilize any of these weapons (which include clubs and daggers) have their precision reduced. This affects the user of said attack. *'Astra:' Anna launches a five-attack combo in which each attack deals half the normal damage. *'Silence (staff):' The affected enemy cannot speak/talk and use magic. *'Entrap (staff):' It warps an enemy close to the user. *'Rescue (staff):' Similar to Entrap, this staff warps an ally close to the user. *'Hexing Rod (staff):' This rod curses the opponent, crippling their physical stamina and endurance and limiting their regeneration. *'Bifröst (staff):' This staff resurrects the dead. Note: Unlike other characters, Anna doesn't have an original game/timeline and there is a canon statement backing up the existence of multiple Annas across all the Fire Emblem series. As such, this profile is the composite of all the possible known Annas, including the DLCs as her appearance in those is justified. Other characters appearing in DLCs are not canon to their original counterparts because of the contradictions that this would create. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Henry (Fire Emblem) Henry's profile (Both had a day of prep and knowledge) Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Medaka's profile (Altered God mode Medaka was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7